Kazuha Akiyama
link=Kazuha Akiyama|center Name: Kazuha Akiyama Spitzname: Kazu Alter: 15 Geschlecht: Weiblich Gesinnung: Gut Team:Raimon Trikotnummer: 4 Position:'''Verteidigung '''Keshin: Solaria Keshin Armed: / Kazuha gehört dem Team der Raimon Junior High an und spielt dort als Verteidiger. Persönlichkeit Kazu ist ein sehr fröhliches und nettes Mädchen. Sie könnte nie jemanden großartig wütend werden, auch wenn sie Persönlich große Angst vor Kerlen hat. Sie hat sich zwar schon getraut dem Fußballclub beizutreten, aber auch nur durch die anfeuernden Worte, ihrer Freunde. Auch, wenn Kazu Angst vor den Jungs hat, zeigt sie es ihnen nicht direkt, weil sie diese nicht verletzen will. Warum sie aber Angst vor Jungs hat, weiß keiner so genau. Nur sie selbst, doch sie will es keinem verraten. Deswegen hütet sie ein sehr großes Geheimnis über ihre Vergangenheit. Auch, wenn man es dann nicht glauben kann, sie ist trotzdem ein fröhliches Mädchen, die gerne Lacht und mit ihren Freunden Spaß haben möchte. Vergangenheit Kazuhas Eltern leben seit ihrer Geburt getrennt. Sie wohnt bei ihrer Mutter und bei ihrer älteren Schwester und beide haben sich am Anfang sehr lieb um Kazu gekümmert. Als Kazu dann aber 6 wurde, ging ihre Mutter immer wieder auf neue Dates und schleppte auch immer wieder neue Kerle an. Mit einen von diesen Kerlen hatte sie lange eine Beziehung, doch wusste Kazus Mutter nicht, dass der Kerl nur Schwierigkeiten machte. Da der Kerl arbeitslos war und ihre Mutter das Geld verdienen musste (er ist bei denen auch eingezogen…) hatte er viel frei Raum. Er musste sich um Kazuha und Hikari kümmern. Als Kazuha mit 7 Jahren, eines Tages mit ihrer Schwester von der Schule wieder nach Hause kamen, wurden beide ungewöhnlich Freundlich von dem Freund der Mutter begrüßt. Beide grüßten zwar zurück, waren aber schon ein bisschen misstrauisch. Vor allem aber Hikari, die schon etwas reifer war, als Kazuha. Erst als er am Nachmittag, kurz bevor Kazus und Hikaris Mutter zurückkam, versucht hat Kazuha zu vergewaltigen und Hikari dazwischen gegangen und dabei gestorben ist, hat sich ihre Mutter von ihm getrennt, weil sie kurz nach den Geschehnissen nach Hause gekommen ist. Aber genau seid diesem Tag hat Kazuha angst vor Kerlen. Aber auch seid diesem Tag hat Kazuha etwas in ihr, was sie nie vergessen kann und wofür sie sich die Schuld gibt. Damit sich ihre Mutter aber nicht um ihre letzte Tochter sorgen muss, zeigt Kazuha keine Traurigkeit, so wie Wut oder andere Eigenschaften, die einem Sorge bereiten könnten. Selbst nachdem Kazu 15 wurde, ist dieses Thema in der Familie noch leicht aktiv. Immerhin ist der Ex-Freund der Mutter noch nicht im Gefängnis und frei auf der Straße unterwegs. Kazu lebt seit diesem Tag nicht nur in Angst vor Jungs, sie hat außerdem noch Angst, dass der Ex-Freund der Mutter irgendwann wieder kommt und sie vielleicht auch noch umbringt. Auch, wenn sie sich das nicht anmerken lässt. Kazu geht aber nun aber schon seit einem Jahr auf die Raimon. Durch ein paar Freundinnen, aus ihrer Klasse, die ihr Mut zugesprochen haben, kam Kazu zu dem Fußballclub. Wobei Fußball sie sehr an ihre Schwester Erinnert, da diese auch gerne Fußball spielte. Vor allem aber mit Kazuha. Auch, wenn Kazu selbst gerne Fußball spielt, fühlt sie sich durch diese Sportart ihrer Schwester sehr verbunden, auch wenn diese nicht mehr lebt. Plot Mai Kazuha war bei dem erstem kleinen Match dabei, in dem Saru und Xirino gegen einige Leute der Raimon, so wie Moto, gespielt haben. So gut es ging versuchte sie das Tor, und somit auch Raikon zu beschützen. Doch gegen die zwei kamen sie nicht an. Nachdem das Spiel vorbei war, überwindete Kazuha ihre Phobie und verband den verletzten Raikon. Er übergab ihr die Kapitänsbinde und ernannte sie damit übergangsweise zum Kapitän. Außerdem übernachtete Raikon bei ihr, da seine Eltern nicht zuhause waren und er mit seinen Verletzungen unmöglich alleine zur Schule kommen konnte. Am nächsten Tag an der Raimon vor Unterrichtsbeginn, gestanden die beiden ihre Liebe zu den jeweils anderem und wurden ein Paar. Keshin Kazuhas Keshin Solaria stellt eine große, leuchtende Fee dar. Hissatsutechniken Feen Illusion (DR) Mit dieser Technik kommt auf einmal ein zweiter ball mit Feenflügeln her und schwirrt um den Gegner herum, während man selbst am Gegner vorbei rennen kann. Sonnenlicht Barriere (VT) Durch diese Verteidigungstechnik entsteht eine helle, gelbe, durchsichtige Wand, die sehr an Sonnenlicht erinnert. Der Ball kann durch diese Technik gestoppt werden, bevor der Ball beim Tor ist (funktioniert nicht immer). Feenlicht (Keshin VT) Mit dieser Technik kann sie durch helles licht, das von ihrem Keshin Solaria ausgestrahlt wird, den Gegner blenden und ihm dann den Ball abnehmen. Trivia • Sie hat eine Phobie gegen Jungs. • Sie ist mit Raikon Lance zusammen. • Sie ist der Ersatzkapitän von Raimon.